Benutzer Diskussion:Weas-El/Archiv 1
Herzlich Willkommen! Hallo und herzlich Willkommen, Weas-El! Wir begrüßen dich als Neuzugang unter den registrierten Wikianern! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Portal:Literatur. Wikia ist eine Sammlung von Gemeinschaftswebseiten, die du bearbeiten kannst. Alle Seiten auf Wikia.com können von jedem Besucher bearbeitet und weiterentwickelt werden. Wir alle erwarten, dass mit dir ein weiterer Star-Autor den Weg in unsere Gemeinde gefunden hat und hoffen, dass du nicht nur ein vorübergehender Gast bleibst! Unter Hilfe:Tutorial kannst du dir einen Überblick darüber verschaffen, wie alles hier funktioniert. Diese Seite regelt alle Verwaltungsangelegenheiten. Fragen kannst du am besten im Forum stellen. Viele Antworten finden sich jedoch schon auf der Hilfe-Seite. Wenn sich dort nicht gleich eine Lösung findet, helfen die meisten Benutzer und alle von Wikia gerne. Falls du dein Können testen willst, kannst Du auf der Spielwiese herumtoben und zunächst alles ausprobieren. Benutzerseite Auf deiner Benutzerseite kannst du etwas über dich verraten, zum Beispiel wie du heißt, was du magst/nicht magst oder wie du hier her gefunden hast. In deinem Blog kannst du auch ab und an bloggen. Benutzer-Diskussion Die Benutzer-Diskussionsseite funktioniert wie ein Briefkasten. Andere Benutzer hinterlassen auf deiner Diskussionsseite Nachrichten, du kannst dann auch auf derselben Seite eine Antwort hinzufügen, da man mit Hilfe der Beobachtungsliste deine Reaktionen angezeigt bekommt. Genauso kannst du andere Benutzer anschreiben, vergiss nur nicht, deren Diskussionsseite in deine Beobachtungsliste aufzunehmen. Unterschrift Bitte vergiss nicht, bei Diskussionen deinen Beitrag zu „unterschreiben“, damit man später noch nachvollziehen kann, wer was wann geschrieben hat. Du unterschreibst deinen Beitrag, indem du vier Tilden anfügst: ~~~~ Beim Speichern wandelt das System die Tilden in deinen Namen und das aktuelle Datum und Uhrzeit um. Bilder Wenn du Bilder hochlädst, vergiss bitte nicht die Angaben zur Lizenz. Bilder ohne Lizenz müssen leider aus urheberrechtlichen Gründen über kurz oder lang gelöscht werden, was oft schade ist. Wikis Deine Benutzerseite ist kein Wiki! Wenn du eins erstellen möchtest, kannst du das einfach hier tun. Wenn du dir nicht sicher bist und vorher einfach mal etwas mit dem Wiki-Prinzip üben möchtest, kannst du das hier tun. Seiten die nichts mit dem Zentralwiki zu tun haben werden über kurz oder lang gelöscht. Bitte erstelle, wenn du ein Wiki haben möchtest, ein neues oder erstelle ein Mini-Wiki! ---- Viel Spaß und Erfolg bei Wikia! Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- MtaÄ (Diskussion) 22. Feb. 2010, 21:21:27 Danke für deine Korrektur an der Vorlage. Nur nochmal zur Sicherheit: du bist gaaaanz sicher, daß das so geschrieben wird? Dann wäre das auf der Hauptseite nämlich auch falsch http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100408194335/de/images/7/7e/Kopf_an_die_Wand.gif LG Lady-Whistler - Community (Talk|http://de.wikia.com/index.php?title=Spezial:Editcount&username=Lady-WhistlerCount) 10:13, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :(Fortsetzung des Gesprächs) ::*Kurz einmisch* Laut Duden hat er recht: dasselbe --Diamant 11:34, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Danke auch dir fürs Nachgucken, dann muß das auf der HS auch geändert werden http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png :::LG Lady-Whistler - Community (Talk|http://de.wikia.com/index.php?title=Spezial:Editcount&username=Lady-WhistlerCount) 14:20, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Wiki-Adoption Guten Tag, Ich habe hier einen Antrag zur Adoption des Godzilla-Wikis gestellt, allerdings noch keine Rückmeldung erhalten. Ich möchte natürlich nicht nerven, doch da ich mitbekommen habe, dass du mit dieser Seite etwas zu tun hast, wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mir weiterhelfen kannst. --LARSMON 13:04, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Hallo LARSMON, es tut mir leid, aber ich bin dafür nicht zuständig. Ich habe lediglich ebenfalls einen Adoptionsantrag gestellt. Für die Bearbeitung der Anträge sind meines Wissens die Helfer verantwortlich. Wende dich am besten an einen von denen, solltest du in einigen Tagen noch keine Antwort erhalten haben. Da das allerdings alles Ehrenamtliche sind und neben Wikia noch anders zu erledigen haben, mach dir nichts draus, wenn die Antwort ein paar Tage auf sich warten lässt. Gruß, --Weas-El (talk) 13:19, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Urai Fen hat sich mittlerweile meiner angenommen, danke trotzdem für die Antwort. :) --LARSMON 14:52, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Assassin’s Creed Wiki Hi Weas-El, wie du vielleicht gesehn hast, wollte ein anderer Benutzer ebenfalls das Assasins Creed Wiki adoptieren. Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du dich noch Mal mit Affenbroth 579 besprichst, und ihr euch dann nochmal gemeinsam an mich wendet. Viele Grüße, Urai Fen – Talk – http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 14:09, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Ok, mache ich. Gruß, --Weas-El (talk) 14:52, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Stub (Bezug) :Mhhh.... also Zoll ist doch eher ein "adoptionstauglicher" Begriff, das würde ich nicht in den Müll Stub werfen. In die Stub-Kat würde ich nur Wikis sortieren, wo echt nix mehr machbar ist, sowas wie WM2006, Nintendo125345 oder TestTest4563 und Rb.sgw. In diesen Wikis brauchts auch keine Adoptionsvorlage mehr. Diese Vorlage sollte für die Wikis sein die den Status:Inaktiv haben und somit noch eine Adoptionschance. :Vielleicht hatte ich mich ja falsch ausgedrückt, ich dachte so hättest du es auch gemeint. [[Benutzer:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 20:56, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Löschen statt Stub Hi, wie ich sehe bearbeitest du an Projektbeschreibungen von Wikis. Ich hätte mal da eine bitte. Und zwar bei Projektbeschreibungen wo das Projektthema nicht erkennbar ist und welche kein Thema aufweisen, gleich mit zu versehen. Die werden eh von keinem mehr übernommen und zugleich hält es das Zentrale Wikia Sauber. Wer will die den noch nehmen ? *http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Piepipedia *http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Skole8 *http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Carolinareise *http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Autark-shg *http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/AISoft Da wird sich keiner in 100 Jahren finden der solche "Sinnlosen" Wikis übernimmt. Da ist es besser gleich einen Löschantrag zu stellen.--Blacky21 10:47, 12. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Das ist so mit Lady-Whistler abgesprochen. Sonst könnte noch jemand auf die Idee kommen, dass die Projektbeschreibung gelöscht werden soll. --Weas-El Talk| 10:59, 12. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Richtig, wenn wir nur die Projektseiten löschen, wäre das nur halb aufgeräumt, ich möchte das so hinbekommen, daß diese Wikis komplett verschwinden (weil eben kein Mensch diese Wikis adoptiert), deshalb sollte mit dem Status:Stub nicht leichtfertig umgegangen werden. So wie Weas-El es sortiert stimmt es schon ::LG [[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 12:44, 12. Feb. 2011 (UTC) H und F (Bezug) :Ich habe mal Laxi bescheid gegeben, er kümmert sich drum. Er will auch mal gucken, daß wir die Wikis in Kat:Stub gelöscht bekommen http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184602/vereins/images/0/01/Gi30.gif :LG [[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 12:37, 12. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Jau, an dem Wiki muss was getan werden. Auf ca. 80% der Inhalte habe ich Löschantrag gestellt: Das war nur albernes und ausländerfeindliches Geschwafel... und erst recht nicht zum Thema. Viel ist nicht übrig, und das kann meiner Meinung nach auch weg. --Weas-El Talk| 12:51, 12. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Meilensteine Das ist eine interessante Tabelle, was hat es damit auf sich? Können die Daten eingtragen werden? Wird es weitere Meilensteine geben? Gruß --Plasmarelais 15:32, 12. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Die Tabelle ist dazu gedacht, dass man die Daten einträgt, an denen die jeweiligen Artikelzahlen erreicht wurden. Für besonders große Wikis kann die sicherlich gerne erweitert werden. Die Idee stammt von Lady-Whistler. Wenn du genaueres wissen möchtest, frag sie am besten selbst. --Weas-El Talk| 15:35, 12. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Alles klar, danke für die schnelle Antwort! Liebe Grüße, --Plasmarelais 15:37, 12. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Seite Spellbinder (Diskussion:BlackStreet21|diff=50390&oldid=44731}} Bezug) :Moin, :wie wäre es wenn du mal da genauer in die Versionsgeschichte der Seite guckst, wer die ganzen Folgen eingefügt hat. :Mein Unterschied: :# (Aktuell | Vorherige) 2011-04-17T19:28:18 BlackStreet21 (Diskussion | Beiträge) (31.700 Bytes) (rückgängig) :# (Aktuell | Vorherige) 2011-04-01T21:58:00 LadyBOT (Diskussion | Beiträge) K (31.151 Bytes) (fragen + :Folgen kamen hinzu: :# (Aktuell | Vorherige) 2008-12-29T10:58:57 Ashka Harley (Diskussion | Beiträge) (30.402 Bytes) (→Story) (rückgängig) :# (Aktuell | Vorherige) 2008-12-29T10:44:26 Ashka Harley (Diskussion | Beiträge) (8.614 Bytes) (→Story) :Lesen bzw. mal gucken wer es erstellt hat sollte man sich schon nehmen. Hier Leute falsch zu Beschuldigen kann auch mal ganz schnell nach hinten losgehen mit zu voreiligen Entschlüssen. :Ich habe nur den Status auf aktiv gesetzt. Das mit small k.a..--Blacky21 14:13, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::(Diskussion:BlackStreet21|diff=50400&oldid=50390}} Antwort) :::Tach, :::soll ich lachen? :::Von dir: Kein Grund unfreundlich zu werden. Entschuldige, dass ich mich offensichtlich verguckt habe. :::Geb es doch einfach zu das du keine Zeit hast. Warum ich gleich so werde ist ganz einfach gesagt. :::Weil ich auch in anderen Wikis (Wikipedia) immer verdächtigt werde. Es kotzt mich allmählich an wenn die Leute wegen Zeitmangels nicht genauer hinsehen. Zeit hat jeder. Nur husch, husch und fertig. :::zu: Was du mir mit "hier Leute falsch zu beschuldigen kann auch mal ganz schnell nach hinten losgehen" sagen möchtest, musst du mir bitte erklären. :::Falsche Verdächtigung sind Strafbar sowie eine Unterstellung oder Verleumdung, aber vom StGB hast du ja noch nie was gehört? :::*http://bundesrecht.juris.de/stgb/__164.html :::*http://dejure.org/gesetze/StGB/187.html :::*http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Verleumdung :::Ich mach daraus kein Lauffeuer, aber ich rate dir demnächst das zu unterlassen. :::Außer du willst es mit dir paar Leuten verscherzen. Ist nicht mein Problem aber denk mal über dein voreiliges Handeln mal nach.--Blacky21 15:25, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::::(Diskussion:BlackStreet21|diff=50402&oldid=50400}} Antwort) :::::Ich habs gewusst, Logisches Denken kann so schwer sein. Ich hab nicht gesagt das die im StGB §§ hier zutreffen. Aber auch normale Unterstellung ist nicht ganz ohne. Ich wollte damit zu dir zeigen mit dem begriff: Verdächtigung vorsichtig umzugehen. :::::Mich jetzt wieder so hinstellen als würde ich es gegen dich hier verwenden. :::::Und noch zu den Punkten: :::::Ich hab dich weder als Dumm bezeichnet noch dir gedroht. :::::Da will man sein Gegenüber einen Rat geben und schon wird es im Munde herumgedreht. Wenn das für dich ne Drohung ist: (Zitate: "kann auch mal ganz schnell nach hinten losgehen" und "außer du willst es mit dir paar Leuten verscherzen"). Ich kann daraus keine Lesen. Das sind normale Sätze. Ne Drohung hört für mich ganz anders an. Also ich bitte dich das ist nicht dein ernst. :::::Der Sinn einer Drohung http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Drohung der nicht in den beiden Sätzen zu finden ist. :::::Wie gesagt ich nehme es so hin und kann dir nur den Rat geben: Nimm dir zwei Minuten mehr Zeit bei so was. Gucke in den zwei Minuten genauer hin um keine Böse Überraschung zu erleben. Für mich ist das Thema hier mit beendet.--Blacky21 16:52, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Adminkandidatur? Hallo Weas-El, du bist ziemlich aktiv in der deutschen Wikia Community und ich würde es unterstüzen wenn du als Admin kanditieren würdest. Was meinst du? Könntest du dir vorstellen, als Admin in De Community zu fungieren? Ich würde mich über deine Unterstützung jedenfall freuen. Wenn du einverstanden bist, würde ich dich als Admin sozusagen "empfehlen". LG [[User:Lady-Whistler|'Lady-Whistler']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Marjorie-Wiki 20:52, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo Lady-Whistler, vielen Dank für das entgegengebrachte Vertrauen. Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, mir in dieser Sache etwas Bedenkzeit einzuräumen. Eine Adminkandidatur hier ist nichts, was ich müden Kopfes kurz vor dem Schlafengehen entscheiden möchte. Viele Grüße, --Weas-El ✉ 23:22, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Und was sagst du? Genug überlegt? Bereit? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif ::LG [[User:Lady-Whistler|'Lady-Whistler']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Marjorie-Wiki 06:58, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::Wie per Skype besprochen: Ich nehme das Angebot an und stelle mich in den nächsten Tagen zur Wahl. --Weas-El ✉ 08:22, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::Das ist schön, ich habe fast alles vorbereitet, ich denke wir starten die Wahl zum WE, die Vorstellung würde ich als Vorschlagender übernehmen ;-) ::::LG [[User:Lady-Whistler|'Lady-Whistler']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Marjorie-Wiki 08:55, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::::Meine Stimme hast du (Bei der Wahl am 15.7) :::::Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 14:15, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Danke, dann muss es ja nur noch losgehen. :-) --Weas-El ✉ 14:20, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::::::Ich kandidiere diesmal auch :) Ich wünsche dir viel Glück, ach ja ein Tipp: Villeicht solltest du bei der Diskussionsseite der Adminkandidaturen/Weas-El noch hineinschreiben warum du kandidierst, villeicht bringt es dir ja was ;) Gruß, Justin 19:14, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Hallo Justin, dir auch viel Glück. Danke für den Hinweis. Da Lady-Whistler mich vorschlägt, möchte Sie dazu etwas schreiben. Sobald sie das tut, ergänze ich noch ein paar eigene Worte. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 19:22, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Was steht unter deinen Einstellungen, wie lange du schon dabei bist und welches Wiki hast du gegründet? LG [[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Marjorie-Wiki 20:46, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Dragonball Sag mal warum hast du für Dragonball eine Begriffserklärungsvorlage verwendet? Man kann in dem Suchfeld doch eingebenwas man finden will, ich denke das wäre nicht so wichtig dafür eine Seite zu erstellen, oder? Gruß, Justin 20:12, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Ich habe die Seite nicht erstellt, sondern lediglich einen toten Link aus der Liste entfernt. Ich habe keine Ahnung von Dragonball, deshalb kann ich nicht beurteilen inwiefern die Themen der Wikis sich überschneiden. Aber generell finde ich eine Begriffsklärungsseite als Übersicht über verwandte Themen hilfreich. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 20:19, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC)